


Will You?

by Zei_Legato



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fake Wedding, Fluff, Happy late Valentine's Day, LMAO, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zei_Legato/pseuds/Zei_Legato
Summary: With a giggle, Satyr nuzzles her cheek against Medusa’s, an act to which Medusa reacts to with a groan but not an attempt to move away. “This is for all the chocolates you always gift us with every year.”
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 19





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i was gonna finish this on v-day but due to personal issues i couldn't do that orz and many thanks to jun for providing me with the prompt! it was so fun to write this ahahaha i got to be as cheesy as i wanted :p anyway i hope you all enjoy the fic!

It all began from Satyr’s unconventional idea for a Valentine’s Day event slash primal pals’ get-together. All of the primal pals received her letter about the whole plan two months earlier, and it was a good idea to send the letter far ahead because Satyr had seen it coming, the part where she had to convince Medusa to come and play along. She had to bribe her with snacks and some other things she didn’t want to specify, but after a couple more letters and then some, Medusa finally agreed to join in the get-together.

After a long preparation, the event has been going smoothly with the help of the others from the crew. Some of them aren’t part of the cast for this event, so they’re the viewers who get to enjoy the event directly as guests. And those who were assigned a role, have managed to do their best to stay in-character. Medusa isn’t even surprised that Satyr puts her everything into this—she’s always been one to ensure that everyone around her is having a good time. She wonders what that woman will come up with next year if she’s already running something like this this year.

“A mock wedding.” Medusa sighs in exasperation, examining the white gloves covering her hands before glancing up at Athena. “Between you and me. _Brilliant_ idea, really. Why did you even agree to this so quickly?”

Athena blinks down at her, ponytail swaying slightly. “Is this not something the skydwellers usually do for a Valentine’s Day event?”

“Well I guess they can each celebrate this day differently, but like…” Medusa looks at her surroundings, familiar faces chatting and laughing together as Satyr runs from one place to another. “... Dunno about this one.” She lets out another sigh as she leans on Athena’s side. “I’m not saying it’s bad though.”

Smiling, Athena places a hand on Medusa’s waist, pulling her closer. “Then I take it you’re having fun as well?”

“Not telling,” Medusa sticks out her tongue and swipes a finger across the tip of Athena’s nose. She then takes her time to examine Athena’s appearance—she looks so… _different_ , with her hair styled in a low ponytail and the faintest hint of makeup on her face. Chloe and Korwa came to the conclusion that she didn’t need much, to which Medusa agrees wholeheartedly now upon a closer look. They dressed her up in an all-white attire; white suit over a white button-up shirt along with equally white pants and shoes, and the bowtie on her collar stands out as it matches the color of her eyes. According to her knowledge of mortals’ weddings, it’s a pretty standard attire for a groom. But it makes her heart throb, the way it all fits Athena so well, that she can only stare in silence.

“You’re stunning.” Athena’s gaze softens as her free hand tucks Medusa’s bangs behind her ears.

_I should be the one saying that._

“H-hah! I know! I don’t need you to tell me that!” There’s an undeniable warmth on Medusa’s cheeks, and she lands a playful smack on Athena’s chest. Even though they’ve been dating for a long time now, Athena’s sudden compliments never fail to catch her off-guard. They’re not poetic or anything fancy—just extremely genuine and that alone makes Medusa’s knees go weak.

Though, Medusa _does_ feel stunning. It’s all thanks to the dress Satyr commissioned from Korwa, perfectly fitting her form and easy to move in. Medusa has always frowned upon dresses that seem so stuffy for the sake of looking ethereal, so she’s actually glad Satyr caught on to her little comments back then when they would go for window shopping together. It’s an off-shoulder dress with ruffles going down the middle front to the skirt. The skirt stops around her ankles, and there are white curled ribbons on the lower back part of the dress that almost resembles her wavy hair if she were to let it down. Her hair is put up in a half ponytail as usual, though with a little modification—she wanted braids that circle the sides of her head. The ponytail is held up with a small accessory made from the same material as her signature headpiece, and it also keeps the white semi transparent veil that falls behind her head in place.

_So this is how it feels._

“Well, well, if it isn’t our main ladies,” Nezha comes into view; the waiter outfit making him look sharper than usual—Medusa almost regrets laughing when Satyr was distributing roles and his name was chosen as one of the waiters. He has a tray of drinks on one hand, and offers with a small bow. “Would any of you like a drink?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Medusa points at Athena with her thumb. “She doesn’t drink.”

“All right, feel free to call me if you need anything.” Nezha straightens his posture, giving Athena a grin before heading back to the crowd as he waves his free hand at Baal, who’s in charge of the music.

“Honestly I’m also surprised that Baal accepted this right off the bat… or...” Medusa raises an eyebrow at the tall man gently strumming his guitar on the main stage. “... Yeah he just wants to play some music.”

Athena chuckles at the conclusion Medusa has come to, and leans down to whisper in her ear. “Are you going to be okay with my upcoming speech?”

“Of course.” Medusa raises an eyebrow. “If you added more flowery languages I can’t guarantee I can keep my composure—you’ll have me rolling on the floor laughing instead of looking all touched.”

“Ah…” Athena trails off, eyebrows furrowing as she looks down at the ground in contemplation.

“... You added more, didn’t you.” Medusa squints at the blonde, who clears her throat at the question.

“I took everyone’s suggestion and—” Medusa slaps a hand over Athena’s mouth immediately.

“No. Just go with what you had.” Medusa looks away to hide her gradually intensifying blush, “It’s _your_ speech.”

And without having to look, Medusa knows Athena understands when she slowly moves back and gives a subtle squeeze on her waist.

* * *

Satyr told Medusa that this would be the closing scene of this impromptu drama disguised as a mock wedding, where Athena reads a speech on stage and then everybody who’s not a part of the cast will be given a surprise scene where she’ll walk off the stage and act as if she’s ‘actually’ proposing to Medusa. No matter how much she tries to convince herself that it’s all just a set up, Medusa can’t help but feel nervous. It doesn’t help that Athena has been acting so… _cool_ the entire time.

_She’s the one who’s gonna do the speech so why are my hands the ones getting clammy?_

“Hey hey,” Satyr’s voice comes up from behind her, along with a pair of arms circling around her neck from behind. “How’s my bestie doing?”

“Fine so far.” Medusa clenches her fists, “I wonder if she can actually do it.”

“Don’t worry~” Satyr tightens her hold for a quick moment before releasing Medusa, “Everything’s gonna be alright.” She slides her hand down Medusa’s arm and takes her hand in hers. “Want me to hold your hand?”

“You’re already holding it.” Medusa rolls her eyes, returning the squeeze that Satyr gave her. It helps a lot; despite her protests, she actually finds Satyr’s sudden physical contacts rather calming. “You know, I’m starting to think this wasn’t so bad of an idea.”

“Aww, thank you! I’m super glad it’s going so well myself.” Satyr giggles, “Was wondering for a few weeks if I should go through with it, but then I thought ‘hey, with all these awesome people, we can do anything.’”

Medusa smirks a little; so even Satyr has her moments too. “Yeah. This is cool and all but one question,” Medusa takes a deep breath, “Why Athena and me?”

Blinking rapidly as she turns her head at Medusa, Satyr’s smile only grows bigger after she’s met with a subtle glare. “You guys have been together for so long. I guessed it’d flow so naturally~”

“Well…” Medusa trails off when she sees Athena right next to the stage, readying herself to go up there once Baal’s done with his session. “... there are other long-time couples in the crew.”

“But the two of you are my closest friends.” Satyr leans forward to get in Medusa’s field of vision, a gentle smile gracing her lips. “I’m more confident when you guys are our main girls. Plus this isn’t something customary for us primals, so I’d like you to experience it firsthand!”

“Whoa geez, you really thought this out, huh?” Medusa blinks and averts Satyr’s gaze, pouting with a faint hint of a blush on her cheeks. “It’s super extra but…” she lets out a long sigh, “T-thanks, I guess… I appreciate it.”

With a giggle, Satyr nuzzles her cheek against Medusa’s, an act to which Medusa reacts to with a groan but not an attempt to move away. “This is for all the chocolates you always gift us with every year.”

Huffing, Medusa focuses on the stage now, as Baal bows to the audience who gives him a loud applause. He glances her way before walking down the stage, nodding his head at Athena. They seem to exchange a few words there for a quick moment, and Athena gives him a smile when he seems to excuse himself to be one of the audiences now that he’s done with his role.

Once Athena’s up on the stage, the crowd goes silent with all their eyes on her. Adjusting the mic stand, she taps on the device a few times before she begins speaking. “Good evening, dear friends and crewmates alike.” She looks around, making sure that she meets everyone’s eyes as much as she can. “Medusa and I would like to thank all of you for coming today. We are truly grateful that you took your time to come here and be with us on this joyful day. Many thanks to our Captain in particular, who worked her best to finish her remaining missions before we began the preparation for this event so that she could attend.”

The captain in question, Djeeta, straightens her posture and bows at the applauding crowd. It’s true—the missions she took had rewards enough to cover most of the much-needed funds. The others made their contributions too, in their own way, and Athena made sure that she didn’t miss a single important name who had helped out with getting the event going without a hitch. Medusa got herself ready just in case she needs to spell out the names Athena might have forgotten considering that she went up there without bringing a script or a small list, but Athena got everyone just fine, and Satyr let out the loudest cheer when Nezha’s, Baal’s, and her names were mentioned. Truly the life of the party.

“And to you, my lover.” Athena turns to face Medusa’s way now, Satyr squealing at the top of her lungs as she does so. There’s particular fondness in her eyes that she doesn’t show when she was looking at everyone else, and it makes Medusa’s heart flutter slightly. “Frankly, back then, I never would have expected us to come so far. All those decades I spent chasing you, I simply thought I wanted to speak to you as fellow primal beasts who shared the same interest when it came down to mortals—as friends. Even after Captain, Lyria and Vyrn granted my wish to be able to get along with you, I still didn’t consider this possibility.”

“Yeah, you were pretty damn _oblivious_.” Medusa huffs jokingly, earning a chuckle from the audience and Athena herself.

_But somehow I never gave up on you._

“My apologies. I was rather slow in regards to that subject. I believe I still am.” Athena rubs the back of her neck. “But thank you for being so patient to teach me so many things. It was all so new to me, and I believe I wouldn’t have been able to come to understand the skydwellers so well if it weren’t for you. And thank you for these feelings as well,” she brings up a hand to her chest, “for allowing me to embrace this immense affection I have towards you.”

“How cheesy.” Medusa mutters under her breath, free hand covering the furious blush on her face. Despite this entire thing being a staged party, Medusa’s joy is very much real and genuine, which brings the warmth on her cheeks up to the back of her eyes.

_Not now. It’s a bit too soon._

Satyr tugs her hand forward, signalling that the next part is coming up soon—the surprise scene. Stepping forward a little, Medusa takes a deep breath as Athena smiles and speaks once again, the mic now abandoned behind her, “And so, I have a personal request I would like to ask of you.”

“Here goes.” Medusa whispers to herself, watching as the crowd clears the way for Athena to come to her. The ones who are a part of the cast smile at the two of them, while the rest whisper to each other, wondering what’s going to happen because all they were told was that it would be over when Athena was done with her speech. One last squeeze on her hand, and Satyr lets go of it, slowly backing away into the crowd.

Athena stops right in front of her, just enough that Medusa can’t see anything else but her. There’s a small hint of hesitation in her eyes, and Medusa sort of understands—her own heartbeat is already going haywire just at the sight of Athena before her, tall and yet so… vulnerable at the same time.

_She’s a pretty good actress._

“Medusa,” Athena begins, and Medusa hums in response, eyes fully on the woman before her. “There are so many things I wish I could convey through words, but I am not quite sure that it is in my capacity to be able to put everything I am feeling into complete sentences. I truly feel it would all just become jumbled words, and perhaps the only thing I can say right now is that I am currently incapable of telling you. However,” she swallows a lump in her throat as she takes Medusa’s hands in hers, “One thing for certain, is that I am in love with you, and if you would allow me, this feeling of mine will forever stay as it is, if not grow even stronger as time marches on.”

Someone must’ve casted a spell on her, with the way her ears drown out the voices in the crowd (she catches the sound of someone who has already started sobbing—must be Grimnir, because no one else in the crew cries like that), and the way she can’t take her eyes off Athena. The blonde has a faint blush on her cheeks, and the look in her eyes reveals that she’s much more nervous than she lets on. Even if that composed nature of hers is second to none, she still quivers in the face of her own emotions.

_You’ve always been honest to yourself, huh._

“H-hey, what are you…?” Medusa begins her dialogue, watching as Athena brings her hands up to plant a soft kiss on them. It’s been practiced before, but she still feels her heart race at the sight.

“... Will you stay by my side until I can tell you everything?” Athena’s voice is barely above a whisper. “And then after I’ve done so, will you still be with me so that I can remind you of how much you mean to me every day?”

“Geez…” Medusa resorts to looking at the top of Athena’s head because looking at her eyes makes the words she’s rehearsed many times before fall off the tip of her tongue. “... O-of course I will! Wh-why did you even need to ask? What the heck are you on about?”

There’s a particularly loud thump within her chest when Athena’s smile grows bigger. It always happens. Not that she doesn’t like it, though—it just takes her by surprise sometimes, how easily Athena does things to her heart. After letting go of her right hand, Athena gently takes the glove off Medusa’s left hand and reaches into her pocket.

“Wh-what…?” Medusa blinks rapidly, trying to pick her dialogues back up.

_Here it is, she’s just gonna put the fake ring on my finger and then it’ll be done._

Athena produces a shiny ring from her pocket—the shine is applied through magic, while the ring itself is made out of gold-painted plastic. Medusa allows her eyes to water now, vision growing blurry as the ring is slowly being slipped into her ring finger.

_Wait._

The ring is cold against her finger, and it feels a tad bit heavier than the one they should’ve used—the one they usually use for practice. Frowning, Medusa properly looks at Athena’s face this time to search for answers. Her expression remains as it should, as they’ve always done before. Her eyes remain gentle, but there’s something there, something that Medusa can’t quite read.

And the uncharacteristic tremble in Athena’s hand is the last piece of puzzle Medusa needs.

“... Hey…” Medusa is breathless, “H-hey, is this… is this for real?” Athena stays quiet. “Athena… a-are you for real? Is this…?”

Athena’s lips are still curved up in the very same smile, and a single tear rolls down her cheek when she nods.

_… She…_

_… She wasn’t supposed to cry._

“... No way… _no way_ …” Medusa’s voice trembles, the drumming of her heartbeat loud in her ears as she looks back and forth between Athena and the ring. Her tears are practically unstoppable now, streaming down her cheeks one after another. The crowd is cheering, she knows they are, but all she can hear is her own sobs and sniffles.

And Athena’s low voice. “... Will you really?”

Without answering, Medusa throws her arms around Athena’s neck and buries her face into Athena’s shoulder, sobbing growing louder when she feels Athena’s safe arms wrapping around her body. She doesn’t care about being seen in this state—the warmth within her chest is swirling wildly, overwhelming her with so much happiness. The butterflies in her stomach are being particularly fluttery than usual, and she can’t help the toothy smile gracing her lips.

“Aaaahhh! It’s really happening! Our plan worked!” Satyr squeals from among the crowds. Medusa keeps in mind to thank her much more than she did earlier. It’s almost like all the chocolates she’s sent out to her friends can’t really match up to this, but Satyr being Satyr, she just enjoys one-upping her friends with her presents. She never fails to look out for the primal pals, after all.

“... I-I can’t…” Medusa sniffs, “... I can’t believe you managed to keep this hidden from me.”

“I… I felt bad for hiding it but…” Athena whispers into her ears, nuzzling the crook of Medusa’s neck. “... I wanted to surprise you as a present this year.”

“Haha…” Medusa lets out a breathy chuckle. “The only way you could make your surprises go well was by being much quieter in general, huh?”

“So you’ve noticed.” Athena pulls herself back a little to gaze into Medusa’s teary eyes.

Stealing a quick peck, Medusa lets her lips ghost over Athena’s. “I know you like the back of my hand by now, silly.”

Athena smiles at her, a crooked smile that Medusa always finds particularly charming, and leans in to capture Medusa’s lips in a gentle, soothing kiss. The crowd roars around them, cheering at them with many wishes of joy. Some are in tears, some aren’t, but they all have the same smiles spread wide on their faces.

It’s just another step, Medusa reminds herself. One big step, and to be honest, she’s not sure herself with the direction she’ll be taking from here on out. But thinking back to the fact that there’s someone she can lean on, someone she can hold onto, despite the two of them most likely being equally clueless, at least she knows she’s not alone. She knows Athena is there to be with her along the journey. Unsure steps, but they’ll always manage.

_I know your heart like the back of my hand, really._

_But if you still have things to tell me, I’ll listen._

_I’ll always listen._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and let me remind you that you're all very lovely people :D


End file.
